You won't know?
by Shunichi Rei
Summary: "You won't know it after all so its ok. My feelings for you..." Izaya whispers to himself. My first M fic forgive me *cries*  Warning: Contains rape @ @


_**Hello :D! Me and my terrible grammar is back...and I'm writing something "M" *dies***_

_**I really like one shots so uhmmm yeah _...**_

"Hahaha. Well look at you Shizu-chan sleeping peacefully after being drugged by me." The informant giggles as he started undressing while staring at the sleeping blond on the bed of a certain hotel that they are staying at.

Izaya started undressing Shizuo as well. He slowly unbuttoned Shizuo's Raira academy vest before unzipping his pants.

The future informant is humming silently until it slowly turned into quiet sobs.

"I'm so pathetic...I-I'm sorry Shizuo" tears started to form from the informant's eyes while pulling down the blond's pants. He can't help but feel so humiliated but he can't take it anymore he's dreaming of him every night he sleeps.

The future informant has been in love with Shizuo ever since the day they've met. But after being told that the blond hates him, he was pissed and because of that the everyday cat and mouse game started.

"You won't know it after all so its ok. My feelings for you..." Izaya whispers to himself.

He started looking the bulge on the blonde's underwear it looks so big even on its flaccid state. The informant can't help but blush since that big thing is going to be inside him later. After pulling the red boxers Shizuo is wearing, Izaya blushed even more because seeing the real thing is really something else he only sees it on his fantasies about the blond.

He started byt touching the head of it and strokes it slowly after seeing that it is already half erect, Izaya started licking the tip of the blond's member with half lidded eyes and still blushing furiously since he's not quite sure of what to do since it is also his first time. He started bobbing his head up and down.

"Nngghh" He earned a moan from the blond which caught his attention but after being sure that he's still asleep, he started to take the other's cock inside his mouth again savoring the taste.

"Ahhnn..." Izaya said as he started putting a finger on his hole preparing himself because the drug may lose its effect anytime since its Shizuo after all.

He started positioning himself on the top of the blond. Slowly putting the blond's member inside his hole he can't help but moan due to the new sensation that his body is experiencing. He covered his mouth with the back of his hand to prevent himself from moaning any louder.

"I-Im really s-sorry Shizuo. Ahh~" he can't help the tears running down on his cheeks as he started moving not only due to pain but also because of the guilt that he's feeling.

After slowly going up and down he started to pick up speed as he adjusts himself the the blond's size moaning everytime the other's member goes deep inside him. But the future informant's moans suddenly turned into a soundless scream when something was hit inside him which sent tons of sensation into his body. He can't help but lean on the other's chest for support because it's the first time that he felt something like that.

After calming himself he started to move up and down again trying to hit the same spot inside him. Using the back of his left arm to cover his mouth to stop his loud moans, his right hand started pumping his neglected erection that's already oozing with precum, he continues to do that while hitting the same spot inside him over and again until he can't take it anymore.

He came hard on the blond's belly up to his chest. He also felt warm liquid fill his insides since the blond has also came.

After cleaning the both of them, he also started to dress the blond and himself.

"I'm really sorry Shizuo." The brunette said as he leaves the room with a sad smile on his face.

-o-

Izaya decides to act normal the next day and irritate the blond as usual.

Its their PE period and it seems like Izaya is really having a bad luck. Why? He was just paired up with Shizuo to do some of the excercises for that day.

"Oi Flea, lets do this quick. I don't want your germs crawl up on me."

"Oh really. Since when did Protozoans hated germs?"

"Just shut up and let's finish this thing."

After doing the excercises Izaya decides to go to the water fountain to drink some water when the blond approached him.

"What now? I'm not in the mood to talk with you today." The brunette says.

"Hmmm nothing really. I just came to tell you something" The blond leans to the informant's ear and whispered:

_"You look really cute when you blush and moan at the same time."_

Shizuo walks away with a grin on his face leaving a still shocked, furiously blushing Izaya.

_**That's it _ I hope you guys like it. *dies***_


End file.
